ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante's Secret Revealed
Dante's Secret Revealed is the 3rd episode of Kobra 10. Plot After the failure of his drone, Vilgax decides to use the next best thing, a bounty hunter. He sends the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, Sixsix. Meanwhile out in the woods Kobra is practicing shooting crystals as Diamondhead. Jack, Kim and Dante are with him. Dante has set up an obstacle course for Kobra to practice his aliens powers on. The Omnitrix times out so Kobra takes a break. As Kobra sits down on a log Kim sits next to him. Kobra falls off his log as Kim asks if hes ok when he is. The team decides to go to Mr. Smoothy to hang out. Dante whips up some smoothies for the kids and he goes to the employees only room. He pushes a button and an arsenal of weapons and alien tech pops out. Dante debates with himself on whether or not to tell the kids who he really is. Then all of the sudden BOOM! Something crashes next to Mr. Smoothy. It's Sixsix, the bounty hunter. The gang goes outside for a closer look. Sixsix spots the Omnitrix on Kobras wrist and heads towards him. Kobra runs behind the resturant to transform. He transforms into Upgrade. Dante doesn't want to but he goes to his weapons vault for a Tech Blaster. Jack and Kim run for cover. Upgrade attempts to merge with Sixsix but fails. Upgrade turns his hand into a spike ball formation and whacks Sixsix. Upgrade turns into a ship and fires lasers at Sixsix but he uses his shocking claws to electrocute him. Dante comes out and sees a fallen Upgrade and he takes out his blaster and fires it at Sixsix. Jack and Kim question how he got the weapon and he replies he'll tell them later. The blaster beam lands on Sixsix's face and breaks his helmet revealing his face. Upgrade then fires an optic laser bream from his eye and Sixsix falls. Sixsix gets up and flies away in failure. After the Omnitrix times out Dante shows the kids his secret sanctum. He reveals he is a Plumber, an intergalactic policeman. His job is to help defend Earth from evil aliens. He claims he's heard about the Omnitrix and its powers. Mr. Smoothy is just his cover. The kids are amazed by this. Dante tells them to keep quiet about his secret and they pinky promise. Kobra asks why are those aliens attacking and Dante states he recognizes Vilgax's drone and tells them about Vilgax. He states he has a new mission now, to protect Kobra and the Omnitrix. Dante gives Jack and Kim plumbers badges to communicate with Dante. He tells Kobra that the Omnitrix acts like a plumbers badge. The episode ends with a failed Sixsix being killed by Vilgax swearing he will obtain the Omnitrix someday. Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Upgrade Characters *Tony "Kobra" Kobrazini *Jack Marx *Kim Crawford *Dante Rogers Villains *Vilgax *Sixsix Trivia *Diamondhead and Upgrade are 1st seen *It is shown that Kim likes Kobra when she immediately sits next to him. *Dante is revealed to be a plumber Category:Episodes Category:Kobra 10